exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Exo-Squad Wiki:Images
This page describes Exo-squad Wiki's policy towards images (and other media files). Usage Images are a welcome addition to the Exo-squad Wiki, since they help illustrate the articles, particularly on the following topics: * Characters * E-frames * Locations While Images are a welcome addition to the Exo-squad Wiki, this is first and foremost a wiki! Not an image gallery site. Images should be used appropriately and when they are required. A single portrait image on a Character page is fine for most characters. However, some characters went through notable physical changes throughout the series. In those rare cases, it is permissible to include additional images through the course of the character page to illustrate this change. An example of this would be the Phaeton character page. The infobox contains one image showing Phaeton as he appeared in the beginning of the series. Below the infobox is a second image showing him in his life support system following his disfigurement. E-frame pages should likewise utilize images only as needed. There is no need to have four images of the JE-5038 Subsonic E-frame because Thrax flew one. There were three different representations of the PO-024 Field Repair E-frame and thus the page contains additional images to display these variants. Uploading To upload an image, simply go to ' '. The following guidelines for the uploaded images are recommended: # Colored, large resolution images are preferred over small black and white ones. The rule of thumb is for an image to be 200 or more pixels wide. # Uploaded images (e.g. cropped box scans, and series Screen Caps) should contain as little white spaces as possible. # is the preferred image format on this wiki because it is . and are the alternatives. # All uploaded images should have descriptive names! E.g. a character portrait should be named after that character. You can rename your file by entering a new name in the "Destination filename:" field in the . To add an image to the article, place following code into it and replace Image Name.png with the name of the image you uploaded and Image caption text, with a brief image caption: If the article already includes an infobox template, you can add your image to it instead: | image = File:Image Name.png | caption = Image caption text If the image's height is much larger than its width, use an extra parameter imagewidth: | image = File:Image Name.png | imagewidth = 150px | caption = Image caption text Licensing All screenshots, scans, and promotional materials, from the ExoSquad franchise are used on this wiki under the terms of '''under the terms of , because they contribute significantly to the topic and no free equivalents have been made available by the franchise creators.' For the same reason, '''the number of the uploaded images should be minimized'! This means that if there already exists an image that can be used to illustrate a new article, it should be taken instead of uploading another one. See, for example, File:Wotan.jpg. Management All uploaded images should be added to Category:Images per default by adding following code to the bottom of their description page: Category:Images It is strongly advised that when a user uploads an image they add additional Category: tags to help sort images. For example: This is an image of Chicago/Phaeton City. So it would be helpful to have the following Category tags added when it is uploaded: "Images" "Locations" This way it enables future users to search for Images of locations when they are producing articles for this Wiki. See also * Images